The Snow Destiny
by Midnight Guardian
Summary: Trollfic with its commentary. Ever heard of Snow Destiny? Of course not. It's new. This is the story of Snowkit. Yeah. "Snowkit you are special." blah blah blah. Story mostly centers on her brother Fangkit, who's albino, and probably the only one sane in the entire FawnClan. Follow Fangkit as Snowkit saves/destroys the Clans. Maybe.


**AN: So, as you all know, from the description, this is a self-commentatoring trollfic. I think that's pretty self-explainatory. **

**Notes on the trollfic: I actually wrote this ages ago, for fun. I didn't put any spelling mistakes in it (well, not intentionally), because though funny, I can't understand them half-the-time. But, if you would like them back in, along with sucky grammar, you're welcome to tell me in reviews. Btw, I didn't put special effort in making up terrible names. **

**Note on commentary: I will be treating this as an original, none-written-by-myself story, so don't worry about me being soft. Bold is commentary. And if I have a guest reveiwer, no matter one of my characters or actual people, they will be in bolded underline. **

Allegiances

SnowClan

Leader: Redstar, ginger tom **Gee, I would never have guessed**  
Deputy: Featherstorm, white she-cat. **Was she tickle-y?**  
Medicine cat: Doctorphil, brown tom. **Okay. Sure. Why not?**

Warriors:  
Dragclaw, grayish tom with a defective paw (Apprentice: Jaypaw) **Dragclaw needs to drag his claw around. Creative. **  
Bluesong, silvery she-cat with startling blue eyes  
Blackjay, black tom (Apprentice: Shimmerpaw) **Obvious.**  
Sunheart, golden tom. **Blatantly obvious.**  
Lilysplash, light ginger she-cat  
Loudheart, white tom **Something wrong with his heart?**  
Fangwhisker, gray tom with white patches (Apprentice: Runningpaw)  
Carpwillow, long-furred blue gray she-cat, formerly of StormClan

Apprentices:  
Jaypaw, ginger she-cat with a stubby tail **How is she in anyway related to a jay?**  
Shimmerpaw, light-gray tom  
Runningpaw, brown tom with white paws

Queens:  
Ashtail, gray she-cat (Mother of Fallkit and Heartkit) **Who names their kit Fall-?**  
Heathercloud, brownish she-cat (Mother of Tawnykit and Mudkit)  
Sandjaw, golden she-cat **Her mouth must be uncomfortable. **

Elders:  
_No cat._

FawnClan

Leader: Crackedstar, white tom **So. He's crazy. Okie-dokie. **  
Deputy: Rowanstripe, gray-blue tom  
Medecine cat: Stormwhisker, gray she-cat

Warriors:  
Flamefur, bright ginger tom  
Shrewleaf, gray she-cat  
Nightsong, black tom (Apprentice: Mothpaw) **Wait a moment.**  
Deathblossom, scarred ginger she-cat **Holy crap. What was I thinking? (Everyone who has read _Fallen_ should know what I mean.)**  
Leoparddapple, golden tom with strange spotted marking  
Ambershade, golden tom with a white tail  
Jayfeather, gray tom (Apprentice: Barkpaw) **Jayfeather, huh? **  
Crowthroat, dark gray tom (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Apprentices:  
Barkpaw, brown she-cat  
Mothpaw, white tom,  
Dawnpaw, ginger-pelted she-cat

Queens:  
Mintwind, silvery she-cat  
Speckleflower, white she-cat with brown markings (Mother of Windkit and Leapkit)  
Talonface, gray she-cat **Extremely manly name. **

Elders:  
None.

StormClan

Leader: Shadowstar, dark black she-cat  
Deputy: Hareleap, brown she-cat  
Medecine cat: Skywatcher, old gray tom (Apprentice: Spiritdream)** Spiritdream's mother must be a fortune teller. **

Warriors:  
Mothjaw, gray tom (Apprentice: Mousepaw)  
Rushingwind, silver she-cat  
Cinderflower, yellow tom **Very macho. **  
Lightpool, black tom **NAme makes no sense. **  
Mistleaf, brown tom (Apprentice: Robinpaw)  
Flamebreeze, bright ginger tom  
Silverflower, silver she-cat (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Apprentices:  
Mousepaw, brown tom **Why is every cat named Mouse- brown?**  
Robinpaw, ginger she-cat  
Brightpaw, white she-cat

Queens:  
Dewcloud, gray she-cat (Mother of Leafkit and Spottedkit)  
Goldenpelt, black she-cat  
Hawkfeather, white she-cat (Mother of Whiskerkit and Fangkit)

Elders:  
None.

* * *

Prologue  
The cats crowded around the pond, **Why do all stories start with a pond? **gazing into it with intent eyes. Or, rather, the cat with her head buried in it. **These two lines were contradictory. And is that cat suicidal? **She jerked her head back up suddenly, spraying water everywhere.

"I've got it," she yowled, loudly. "I've goy the new prophecy." **I goy a lot of homework. I goy to catch the bus home today. **

all the other cats shook themselves off and nudged her eagerly. **She splashed water all over them. I would start clawing her face off. And I don't particularly hate water! **"Go on!" a cat called.

The she-cat ignored him. **How do we know it's a him?** "I know why the elders are all dying now! **Because of the life cycles of all animals. Duh. **I know why there are so little kits and prey. **Kits are part of prey. Sure. Child cruelty.** " she lowered her voice. "It is because of snow."

"Snow? You mean leaf-bare? The Clans are dying because of leafbare? We have leaf-bare every twelve moons, Ravenstar."

"Leafbare." she nodded, slowly musing over the word. "Eternal leafbare. The snow will bring forth eternal leafbare, dooming the Clans!"**Is she deaf? Or even sane?**

"But what can we do?"

"The snow will bring forth eternal leaf bare, dooming the Clans!" she repeated for a second time. "Fang will save them when nothing else can."

"Fang?" The tom that had spoken pushed forward. "Fighting is the answer?" **Yes it is.  
**

"It cannot be!"

"I thought fighting and bloodshed was the doom of the Clans." **It is. I thought fighting saved the Clans from Tigerstar, and the Dark Forest. And it saved the Tribe from the invaders. How is it not the answer?**

"So are we supposed to make them fight more?"

"Silence," the she-cat yowled, hissing. "Have you learned nothing? **Yeah.** We cannot prevent this from happening."

"Then what can we do?"

"Yeah, are we supposed to just watch everyone die?"**You're in StarClan. You do that all the time.**

"Silence!" she yowled again. "We can do nothing but prepare the Clans. I will tell the medicine cats." **Hey, she's not so insane after all. **And she walked of to tell the medicine cats the prophecy. **Redundant redundancy.**

**AN: Here it is. As far as I know, no one has done this before. Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
